


Captivating

by cataclysm_dialogue (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Uses the Force in a Sexual Manner, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Double Penetration, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Just discussed but I'm adding it to be safe, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cataclysm_dialogue
Summary: Captivating: capable of attracting and holding interest; charming---He can feel Obi-Wan’s slight doubt about what they’re about to do, but he knows Obi-Wan’s Force signature well enough to sense something else on him. Excitement. Obi-Wan wants to be fucked here, in the Council Chamber, in front of huge windows looking out on an entire city. He’s always been more adventurous than he wants people to think.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 260





	Captivating

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to coldishcase for the idea :)
> 
> There isn't enough omega Obi-Wan in the world, so here's something to add to the too-small collection that does exist.

Palpatine--no, Darth Sidious--is  _ dead _ . Anakin’s made sure of it. His head lies a few feet from his body, separated by the blue blade of Anakin’s lightsaber. Mace Windu lies against Sidious’s desk, clutching his arm, now lacking a hand thanks to their good old friend the Chancellor. He holds out his intact hand to Anakin, and Anakin grips it by the wrist, helping Master Windu to his feet.

“You did well, Skywalker,” Mace huffs out, still clearly in pain. “The war is over.”

\---

Anakin sits in a Council meeting some time later, surreptitiously watching Mace fiddle with his new prosthetic hand. For all the conflicts he may have had with Master Windu, he hopes he grows accustomed to his new appendage sooner rather than later, as he intimately knows what it feels like to learn how to live with a prosthetic. Following Sidious’s death, the Jedi released information showing the late Chancellor’s connection to the Separatists, and his plan to play both sides of the war, outing him as a criminal in the eyes of the people, and showing his true intentions to create an empire with himself at the head. Currently, the Republic is still in a state of barely contained chaos, but Senator Bail Organa has stepped in to fulfill the duties of the Supreme Chancellor, at least for the time being. Just as Anakin thinks the meeting will be concluded, Yoda speaks.

“Anakin Skywalker,” Yoda’s voice, though ancient, holds great authority. “Stand before the Council now, you must.”

Anakin, unsure of the meaning of this, looks to Obi-Wan, who only eyes him with a look of barely concealed excitement and happiness. Anakin rises from his chair, walking slowly to the center of the room and folding his hands within his robes.

Yoda looks to Mace. “Have the honor of this task, you will.”

For maybe the third time in Anakin’s life, he sees Mace smile slightly and lean forward, steepling his fingers, the new prosthetic ones tapping against flesh, albeit clumsily.

“You have been on this Council for only a short time, yet you have shown your bravery, your integrity, and your loyalty to the Jedi Order. In executing Sidious, you saved countless lives, and we are forever grateful to you for that. We grant you the rank of Master.” Mace leans back in his chair, still trying to conceal the affection plain on his face.

“I am honored, Masters. I swear to you, I will live up to this title.” Anakin bows, practically vibrating with excitement. He looks to Obi-Wan again, whose face is that of a person an inch away from grinning, and offers a small smirk.

Mace now gestures to Anakin’s chair. “Take a seat, Master Skywalker.” Anakin swears it’s the warmest he’s ever heard his voice sound.

\---

As the Council members file out of the room, Anakin is met with congratulations from many. It’s funny, he thinks to himself, how now he feels humbled by the granting of this title, when before he’d been sure he’d feel only pride when he attained it. Maybe there was a lesson he learned somewhere along the way, but that was a thought journey for another time. Now, he only has one thing on his mind.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan says warmly, “Congratulations! I’ve always known this would happen one day.” Since all the other Jedi have already left the room, Obi-Wan plants a small kiss on Anakin’s cheek. Anakin can smell him so intensely from this close proximity. His scent has changed slightly with his pregnancy, now becoming a mingling of mostly him and some of Anakin’s signature essence. If Anakin found him appealing before, now he is utterly  _ irresistible.  _ Right now, the various specifications of how they'll deal with the pregnancy are far from his mind.

Obi-Wan moves to walk out of the room, expecting Anakin to follow. Instead, Anakin grips him by his upper arm, pulling him in tight and whispering, “Oh, don’t think you’re getting away from me that easily. I’ve had to sit through an entire Council meeting smelling you, knowing you’re carrying my pups. So close yet so far away. And now we’re alone and you just want to  _ leave _ ? Don’t you want to celebrate this special occasion? He runs his hands up and down Obi-Wan’s arm and comes to stand behind him, enveloping him with his body and gently guiding him towards his Council seat. 

“Your seat looks comfortable, Obi-Wan. I wonder how comfortable you’ll be when you’re split open on my cock, begging for my knot where anyone outside could look in through the windows and see you taking it like the good little mate you are. Mmmm I can’t wait to be inside you, feeling your hot, wet, velvety hole clenching around me. I bet you’re just dripping now, aren’t you? I can smell it on you,  _ Master. _ ”

“Anakin, we both know this is a bad idea. It’s the  _ Council Chamber,  _ anyone could just walk right in and see us. And then what would we do?” But he doesn’t stop Anakin from leading them towards his Council seat. Anakin is almost overflowing with self satisfaction. He can feel Obi-Wan’s slight doubt about what they’re about to do, but he knows Obi-Wan’s Force signature well enough to sense something else on him.  _ Excitement. _ Obi-Wan  _ wants  _ to be fucked here, in the Council Chamber, in front of huge windows looking out on an entire city. He’s always been more adventurous than he wants people to think.

As they arrive at Obi-Wan’s chair, Anakin sits Obi-Wan down in it, and climbs on top of him, lazily licking and sucking at his neck, then pulling down the collar of his Jedi robes so he can mouth at the mating bite forever indented in Obi-Wan’s skin. He softly bites down on it, relishing the gasp of “Anakin!” that leaves Obi-Wan’s lips. He can smell the delicious scent of Obi-Wan’s slick seeping out of his hole. It must be due to the pregnancy hormones, Anakin thinks, and he notices something else. Obi-Wan has started  _ touching  _ himself through his robes. Oh, this just won’t do. 

Anakin covers Obi-Wan’s hand with his own and presses against Obi-Wan’s cock with him, rubbing against the hard outline of it and whispering, “I don’t think so, Master. Either I touch you, or you don’t get touched at all. But you don’t seem to understand that, do you? Maybe it’s time for a little lesson in the power of the Force.” And removing his hand, he flicks his wrist, and Obi-Wan’s hands instantly fly above his head, crossed at the wrist and held in place by the Force. “Is that okay?” Anakin inquires, backtracking, not wanting to cross any lines and take away Obi-Wan’s autonomy.

Obi-Wan only whines softly, canting his hips upwards in a futile attempt to feel some semblance of friction, and looking Anakin in the eyes, saying, “It’s so, so good, Anakin. Please, don’t let me go.”

Well, that’s new, Anakin thinks. Maybe it’s time he tried getting a little more... _ experimental _ with this experience. An idea hits him. Concentrating, he feels the Force as a pliant entity, ready to be molded and compressed at his behest. He grips onto a handful of that nebulous presence, and compresses it into something like a phantom hand. Happy with his creation, and hearing another whine from Obi-Wan, he slightly closes his hand into half a fist, and he sees the fabric around Obi-Wan’s cock ripple as though an actual hand were grabbing it. Obi-Wan immediately thrusts his hips into the air, unable to muffle his moan. His voice rough, Obi-Wan bites out “Are you...touching me...with the Force?”

Anakin grins, looks into Obi-Wan’s eyes, and answers, “Well that depends. Do you like it?” punctuating his words with another squeeze of his hand, looking at Obi-Wan like he’s a crystal clear pool of water on a desert planet and Anakin is a parched traveler.

“I-I think I do. But please, please take off my clothes. I can feel them itching all around me. I need--”

“Shh, shh, shh, I know what you need. Besides, I need to see you...all of you, Master. When I fuck you, I need to feel all of you. I want to love you, touch you, break you down until you’re a set of your most basic parts. Will you let me do that, my Master? My perfect mate?” And he moves to nuzzle into Obi-Wan’s neck, all the while keeping pressure on his cock. “Let’s get you undressed, Master. I want to taste you.”

Since Obi-Wan is restrained, Anakin makes quick work of Obi-Wan’s Jedi robes, and as Obi-Wan relaxes back into his chair, Anakin kneels down in front of him, grips his hips, and pulls him forward a bit in his seat, so from his hips down, he’s only supported by Anakin’s strong hands. 

“Don’t worry, Master. I’ve got you,” Anakin reassures. “I really want to eat you out. Lick up all that delicious slick I can smell from here and suck on your hole until you’re crying. Can I do that? You’re so wet and ready for me. Please?”

Obi-Wan nods and spreads his legs wider, and Anakin calls upon the Force once again to help him keep Obi-Wan balanced. He’s juggling a lot, but if the Chosen One can’t eat his mate out and use the Force at the same time, then what’s the good of even being the Chosen One?

He dips his head down, and licks a long trail from Obi-Wan’s balls to his hole, feeling Obi-Wan squirm a little and say, “Hahh, don’t be a tease, Anakin.” He smirks, and decides to listen to Obi-Wan, diving in and lapping up all the slick dripping out of Obi-Wan’s hole, sticking his tongue inside Obi-Wan to loosen him up and sucking on his rim to pull more of those spectacular moans out of him. 

“Ahhh, f-fuck, Anakin, go faster,” Obi-Wan cries, his head lifted off the chair and his eyes on Anakin’s every movement, watching himself be pleasured by his mate.

“Your wish is my command.” Anakin smiles up at Obi-Wan, slick striping his face. Licking his lips as though Obi-Wan is the most decadent dessert he’s ever had the pleasure of tasting. He plunges back between Obi-Wan’s legs, licking, kissing, lapping up every last drop of slick that his eager mate can give him. Obi-Wan starts rolling his hips into it, letting out little breathy sighs of “Ahhh!,” and “Oh, Anakin, right there!” as he rides Anakin’s face as best as he can. Anakin feels like he’s drowning in Obi-Wan’s pleasure, Obi-Wan’s scent surrounding him, Obi-Wan’s ineffable taste flooding his senses. He growls, gripping Obi-Wan’s thighs with bruising force and muttering, “Mine, mine, my mate,” until he feels a pair of strong thighs press against either side of his head. Obi-Wan is looking down at him, grinning the most salacious grin Anakin’s ever seen.

“I may be yours, Anakin, but you are also  _ mine _ . Wouldn’t you agree,  _ Master Skywalker _ ?”

Anakin shudders at being addressed by that title, and then brings his mouth to Obi-Wan’s hole and murmurs, “Yours. I’m yours, Master,” the vibrations of his speech traveling through Obi-Wan’s body. Obi-Wan moans again and Anakin stops his ministrations, looking at Obi-Wan and saying, “I want to finger you open and get you ready for my cock. Will you let me do that? Will you let me stick my fingers in you, stretch you out so you’re able to take my knot? Just say the word, Master, and I’ll get you so ready, you’ll be trying not to come before I’m even inside you.”

“Yes! Oh, Anakin, yes!” Obi-Wan doesn’t even hesitate, doesn’t attempt to make any snarky jokes. Anakin knows then that he has him right where he wants him.

Anakin knows Obi-Wan’s slick will be more than enough to ease the way when he begins fingering Obi-Wan, but he wants one more thing. He brings two fingers up to Obi-Wan’s mouth and says, “Will you, Master?” He doesn’t need to say anything else. Obi-Wan tilts his head downwards, taking Anakin’s fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and between them, as if Anakin’s cock were in his mouth instead of his fingers. Anakin moans, groaning out “That’s it, Master...just like that,” Obi-Wan releases Anakin’s fingers gently, planting a kiss on his fingertips. Anakin smiles, reaching down between Obi-Wan’s legs and gently sliding two fingers inside him at once, curling them with the exact precision that comes with knowing someone’s body almost more intimately than one’s own.

“Ohhhh, ohhh, right there, please Anakin.” Obi-Wan’s back arches and his hands strain against their invisible Force bonds. Anakin looks up at him, a warm smile on his face. Obi-Wan trusts him with his pleasure, he thinks. Obi-Wan is letting him break him down in the tenderest of ways. They’re made for each other, and their existences meld perfectly. Like the seasons that flow from one into another, like a series of numbers existing perfectly in sequence, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were born to be together.

He’s broken out of his daydreaming by a soft cry of “Anakin, another. I-I can take another. I want to be ready for your cock, for your knot.”

Ever willing and ready to please, Anakin slips a third finger in, feeling the sensation of Obi-Wan clenching around him and then relaxing into the new stretch. “You tighten around my fingers so prettily,” Anakin says, marveling even as he moves his fingers in and out, scissoring and twisting and preparing Obi-Wan for what is to come. Obi-Wan moans. With his hands restrained, he can’t try and muffle his sounds like he has a tendency to do, and Anakin is quite pleased about that. 

Suddenly, Obi-Wan wriggles in place, his face slackening in pleasure and his jaw dropping as he lets out a satisfied “Ahhh.” Anakin smiles against him, then looks up and whispers,”You think you’re ready for my cock, Master?” Obi-Wan nods, and Anakin smiles once again, feeling almost overwhelmed with love for his mate.

“First,” Anakin says, “Let’s give those lovely arms a rest, and get you out of those remaining Jedi robes. They’re so...inconvenient...let me help you. And with a sharp movement of his wrist, Anakin releases Obi-Wan from his Force restraints, catching his arms as they fall, stiff from not being used. “Thank you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan says, rubbing his wrists with his hands and now lifting his arms as Anakin gently removes the top half of his Jedi robes.

Anakin stands up, reaches down, and picks Obi-Wan up, bridal style, before gently depositing him on his knees on the Council chair. “I want to tie your wrists again,” Anakin informs Obi-Wan. “Will you let me restrain your hands behind your back? I promise I’ll keep you nice and steady while I fuck you, nice and deep.” Obi-Wan nods, and Anakin makes a beckoning motion with his hand, bringing Obi-Wan’s hands behind his back and crossing them at the wrist again, the Force holding them in place. Anakin places his flesh hand on Obi-Wan’s chest, tweaking one of his pert, pink nipples, smiling when Obi-Wan gasps at the stimulation. 

“You like when I play with your pretty nipples, Master? How do you like it? Like this?” He softly rolls Obi-Wan’s nipple against the pads of his fingers, “Or like this?” He pinches, and is rewarded with a twitch from Obi-Wan’s cock, the tip leaking precome down onto the chair. “I see how my mate likes it. He likes when I play a little...rough. I’m going to fuck you so good, Master, fuck you so you forget everything except the feeling of my cock and the warmth of my hands. Can I do that, Obi-Wan? Ohh, my sweet mate, can I fuck you until you’re crying out in pleasure, writhing on my cock, and begging for everything I have to give?”

Obi-Wan tilts his head, makes eye contact with Anakin and says, “Oh, dear one, you know you can. Now  _ get on with it _ . But...keep your clothes on. I want to be fucked by the newest Jedi Master while he’s  _ almost  _ properly clothed.”

Anakin grimes, removing his outer robes and adjusting his inner robes so he can pull his cock out. “Are you ready, Master? This is going to feel  _ so  _ good...strap yourself in.” And he laughs softly as he positions the tip of his cock at Obi-Wan’s entrance.

“Do spare me the speeder jokes in reference to sex, Anakin,” Obi-Wan says dryly, but Anakin knows him well enough to hear the concealed laughter in his voice.

Ever so gently, Anakin pushes inside Obi-Wan, keeping an arm wrapped around his chest for support and murmuring, “Shh, shh, take it. Take me. You know how. Show me how well you can handle my cock, Master. Push back onto me; I know you like it that way.”

“You always did know me well--ah--Anakin,” Obi-Wan huffs out, clearly distracted by Anakin’s movements. Anakin tightens his arm around Obi-Wan’s chest, bringing them as close together as he can without hurting Obi-Wan’s bound hands.

“You look so good like this. Naked, dripping slick all over your fancy Council seat, trying to push back and ride my cock like it’s your own personal mission to stuff yourself full. And ohhh, I can smell our pups growing inside you. I put them there, they’re  _ ours _ , and nobody else’s. Ugh, Master, if you weren’t already pregnant, I swear I’d put another in you. You smell so  _ good _ .” Anakin once again flicks his flesh fingers over Obi-Wan’s now very sensitive nipples. “I can’t wait until these are filled with milk. Filled almost to bursting, you’ll be leaking and dripping milk that I can finally taste. When it happens, I’m going to keep you in bed  _ all day  _ until I suck up every last drop.”

“Ahh, you’ll have to--to save some for the babies,” Obi-Wan pants out, now pushing back all the way onto Anakin’s cock and grinding down, making Anakin squirm slightly and gasp out, “Ohh!”

Anakin just grips Obi-Wan’s hips and grits out “Oh, I will. I’ve heard the more you drink, the more you make. So you’ll be making  _ a lot  _ of milk, Master.” Anakin can feel the smirk spreading across his face. The thought of his mate all full of milk, his chest bulging out and his nipples leaking has Anakin getting harder than he thought was possible, and he groans.

“You like that idea--ahh--don’t you, dear one?” Obi-Wan asks, his ability to speak coherent sentences slowly waning, just as Anakin wants. He can feel Obi-Wan trembling against him like a leaf, and he knows he must be focused on his own pleasure if he’s slowly losing that sarcastic edge to his voice. But he’s not quite there yet. He just needs a little push to send him flying into the throes of ecstasy. And Anakin knows just what it is.

“Do you want my fingers, Master? Do you want my fingers inside you alongside my cock? You need something...more, don’t you? Want me to fuck you with my fingers and my cock, get you all ready for my knot?” Anakin whispers this into Obi-Wan’s ear, licking the shell of it after he speaks, sending pleasant vibrations through Obi-Wan’s body as he aims an especially powerful thrust towards his prostate, making Obi-Wan moan--a long, drawn out call of Anakin’s name.

“Yes, yes, yes please, Anakin!” Obi-Wan begs like a man who’s never wanted something as much as he wants this, and wants it right now.

“Don’t worry, Master, I’ll give you what you want,” Anakin murmurs calmly, already placing a finger at Obi-Wan’s rim, letting slick drip out and ease its way as he gently pushes it inside next to his cock. The response is immediate. Obi-Wan arches his back and cries out “Fuck!” He would’ve lost his balance on the chair if not for Anakin’s hand and the slight help of the Force that Anakin has employed to keep Obi-Wan in place.

“There, that’s right. Just like that. You’re so pretty when you get fucked. So perfect and wet, all drenched in slick for me and begging for my fingers with my cock. I bet you want my knot too, don’t you?” Obi-Wan nods enthusiastically, his fingers twitching where they lay and his cock almost painfully hard, curved slightly as it juts out. Anakin thinks he is the most beautiful thing he’s ever laid eyes on, and the most delectable thing he’s ever smelled. He leans in close to Obi-Wan’s neck and inhales, feeling himself shiver at Obi-Wan’s crisp yet somehow also soft scent. “You’re  _ perfect,” _ he breathes out, licking a stripe up Obi-Wan’s neck. Obi-Wan shivers again and says, “Don’t stop, Anakin.”

Anakin needs no more clarification to understand Obi-Wan’s desire. He places a second finger at Obi-Wan’s entrance and slowly, gently pushes it inside. He feels Obi-Wan tense up at first, breathing coming ragged, so he says, “Shh, shh, Master, you can take it. Be good for me, okay?” He sees Obi-Wan nod as he lets out a low whine of, “More.” 

Anakin knows he doesn’t mean another finger. He speeds up his thrusts, gripping Obi-Wan’s hip with one hand and twisting his fingers on the other hand as deep as he can go. He could spend hours fucking Obi-Wan, hours making him feel like he’s the only person in the whole galaxy. But his body can only take so much. He feels himself starting to careen towards forming a knot, knows that he can’t hold out for much longer when Obi-Wan’s walls are squeezing him oh so tightly. He angles his thrusts to perfectly hit Obi-Wan’s prostate, and he reaches a hand around to grip Obi-Wan’s hard cock and stroke it in time with his thrusts. He removes his fingers from Obi-Wan, using his now free hand to pull at Obi-Wan’s nipples.

Obi-Wan starts moaning in that airy, breathy way he does right before he’s going to come. He’s beyond words at this point, so he just moans and gasps and pants, his body shaking from the pleasure. Whether it takes an eternity or five seconds, Anakin doesn’t know, but suddenly Obi-Wan is crying out and spilling into Anakin’s hand, spurting come all over the chair as well. “Knot me,” he breathes out, “I’m so sensitive, I want your knot, please!”

Anakin needs no more encouragement. Holding Obi-Wan’s hips in his strong hands, he thrusts once, twice, and thrice, and feels his knot swell up. Unexpectedly, he hears Obi-Wan inhale sharply and say, “Anakin, Anakin, I’m coming again!,” as he spills onto the chair once more. Must be the pregnancy hormones, Anakin thinks. 

“Well, now we just have to sit like this for a little while,” Anakin says, releasing Obi-Wan’s restrained hands.

“Yes, sit for a little while you shall. Also, replace this chair we must.”

Anakin and Obi-Wan simultaneously turn their heads to see Grandmaster Yoda, who has apparently just stepped into the room.Anakin is convinced his life is over, and looks to Obi-Wan, who is actually covering his eyes. But, Anakin supposes, it was only a matter of time. 

\---

A week later, Anakin sits in a Council meeting with Obi-Wan (whose chair has been replaced discreetly) as Yoda describes to the Council Members the results of his meditation on a particular subject.

“Attachment, a sign of darkness is not. Healthy, attachment can be. Vote to change Jedi policy on attachment, we must." 

Anakin feels like he is floating, walking on air as the vote is cast. For obvious reasons, Yoda ordered that he and Obi-Wan abstain from the vote. But in the end, it doesn’t matter. The vote is unanimously in favor of changing the current Jedi stance on attachment and relationships. A date is set to further discuss the specifications of altering the Code, and for some reason, when this session of Council is adjourned, all the Council members congratulate Obi-Wan and Anakin as they stand from their chairs. Anakin feels a little silly, though he is grateful. He wasn't aware he and Obi-Wan were quite that obvious. Nevertheless, he winks at Obi-Wan, signaling him to stay after the others leave, but suddenly he feels a tap on his lower back, and looks down to see Grandmaster Yoda staring up at him with a playfully reproachful expression, pointing his stick at him.

“Stay later, you must not. You and Master Obi-Wan, the first ones out of here must be.”

Oh, well. It could be worse.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
